The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
More pneumatic devices are used to control various devices, and more actuators are applied to pneumatic valves.
Actuators in the pneumatic valve have been developed to inhibit occurrences of noise and vibration caused by their operation.
Matters described as the background art should not be recognized as corresponding to the already known prior arts by those skilled in the art.